Perfection
by potahtos
Summary: Finding her perfect orange, Rin wonders if she's perfect. "You just don't see yourself as perfect." (Rin/Len)


**Perfection**

 ** _This was inspired after I ate an orange._**

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Finding her perfect orange, Rin wonders if she's perfect. "You just don't see yourself as perfect."

* * *

 **Rin's P.O.V**

 _'Growl.'_

My eyes popped open, the light entering my sight and my vision coming back only to see a bowl in front of me with a collection of different delectable fruits of all sorts and kinds… Where was I?

Oh right, I'm in the kitchen.

Funny how I lost myself there and had a mini amnesia. Haha. Oh wow, I shouldn't be joking about these things. I mean, what would happen if I did get amnesia? The other vocaloids would probably panic.

Um, back to the story, why exactly am I here for?

As if the fruits or the growling of my stomach earlier hadn't made the obvious sign of hunger, a large roar rumbled from my tummy once again. I laughed quietly, finding humour on how stupid I was and how desperate my stomach seemed to be just to… Well… Digest something.

I patted my hungry tummy in slight amusement and embarrassment since a girl should – you know what, I'm not even gonna finish it. I don't even act like a girl contrary to _biologica_ l belief.

Laughing, I scan the fruits presented to me as they all huddled in the bowl. I imagined them being terrified while shouting-

"Oh my god! She's staring at us!"

"Help! I don't want to get eaten!"

"I'm too young for this!"

-and then I would grab one of them as they failed to escape my grasp and maliciously murder them. Death by getting eaten. Poor things.

Not until I snapped out of my trance did I realise that I was laughing – how do I put this nicely – rather maniacally. You know, like those evil villains in cheesy movies who act as if using tissues or something was a great diabolical genius plan. Yeah, that one. Then they throw their heads back and laugh at the sky with their eyes open and eyebrows pointing downwards like they were possessed by monkeys or something.

That's exactly how I um, look like now, haha.

Hey! It's great to laugh like an evil guy for once. Healthy, too, mind you. Gets you loosen up.

Ehem, I'm losing track of the story, aren't I?

Straightening my posture and refraining myself from getting crazy, I looked back at the bowl of fruits while resisting the tempting imaginations of them.

 _Apples, peaches, mangos, bananas, bananas, bananas, bananas, eggplants, spring onions-_

Wait what? Aren't those supposed to be in the fridge or cupboard or something?!

Oh, who am I kidding? This is totally _normal_ in this household.

I run my eyes carefully through the fruits and –err, vegetables… Finally, amidst all the crazy yellow, purples and greens, I spot a mass of that wonderful colour of oranges and instinctively reached out for one.

"Oranges! Oh, my sweet oranges!" I exclaimed happily as I took one out, rubbing my cheeks affectionately on it, "How I missed your taste and you in my stomach."

Yes, as if you couldn't tell, I love oranges. And in this house, I own the oranges. One touch to them – if you're not me – and I'd personally guide you on a tour of torture. Besides, all people living here have certain food or things that belong to them, and exclusively only for them.

For examples; Miku has spring onions, Kaito has ice cream, Len has bananas Meiko has sake, Luka has tuna, Gakupo has eggplants, Gumi has carrots and Neru (an utau)… Has her…. Phone….

Me? I'm addicted to oranges, I love them and… I'm addicted to them. Oranges will always be mine! Mine! Mine! My precious!

They're just so yummy and delicious and irresistible! The world's best fruit! Don't you dare argue against me… If you do, I – hmm, well, I can't exactly do anything since I'm a character in a story and you're just a person behind the screen in another world. Huh… I'll just curse you then? No, that stuff doesn't work either and I have no cursing abilities or items. If only I could live in a magical world instead (and maybe meet Harry Potter or something – he sounds like an interesting dude). That would be infinitely cooler. I could conjure so many road rollers, make a road roller army, trample on everything with the road rollers and dominate the world in which people shall fear me.

Kinda starting to sound like the Daughter of Evil…

Running eagerly to the living room with an unfortunate but delicious orange victim in my palms, I plop onto the sofa with a bit of a jump. What can I say? I'm childish. I don't care if the adults tell me it's proper manners. Geez, I'm only fourteen. Let me be a child until I hit sixteen or something.

Slowly, I peeled my treasure in anticipation. I'm not sure why, but it's a habit of mine to peel off a good half of the orange's skin, but leave the rest on so I wouldn't have to use my hands to touch the orange itself.

After finishing, I plucked an orange segment off with my teeth from the unpeeled area while effectively capturing it in my mouth. Running my tongue over the smooth skin that held the awaiting taste from reaching my taste buds, I then bit into it.

Literally, I was taken into a fantasy- an imagination in which I was in a field of orange fruit trees with the Sun beating down on my skin, the fresh scent of leaves and summer air filling my nose. The sky was a mirror image of the ocean, void of any clouds and the birds chirping happily in the sky with the refreshing breeze passing by me. And in that split second, I was taken back to reality, my eyes wide and my hands literally shaking. I've just experienced something indescribable...

The sweet yet tangy taste with the right amount of sourness still lingered on my mouth vividly, a satisfying coolness as it passes my throat and I gulp it all in in desperation, still hungry for more of that juicy and mouth-watering liquid.

I just wanted to go back to that orange tree field again and bask in the taste of the sacred fruit.

I think…

I think I just found the perfect orange.

This undeniable tangy sweetness with a bit of sourness… Not too sweet, nor too sour. Absolute perfection.

My eyes grew wide with mad eagerness and soon, I'm plucking off each orange segments and savouring every flavour as it exploded in my mouth like a beast. I'm in heavenly bliss~ How I wished that this taste was endless.

"Mm!" I moaned with satisfaction, my right hand cupping my cheek as I literally gave myself up to the orange.

Suddenly, I feel a breath on my ear and something soft brushing my cheek which instantly made all the hairs on my skin rise.

"Delicious?"

Hearing that familiar gentle, soprano tone that still held a masculine ring to it despite its quite feminine sound, my eyes glanced from the corner of my eyes at the owner of such a heavenly voice only to see a boy with luscious locks of blond hair with his bangs messed up while the rest were tied into a neat trademark ponytail; as well as his azure blue eyes that shone brightly in the light in his baby – or, as most would call it, shota face. Did I forget to mention he looked a lot like me? Just more masculine.

And obviously, it's none other than the great and talented and stupid Len Kagamine.

The guy that literally every girl worships and somehow the more popular one out of us two.

He was honestly too close to me, well to others it would be but since we were both one another's mirror images and practically like siblings or best friends, I didn't mind the rather too close proximity. I mean, he's only looking over my shoulder with his arms resting on the back of the sofa.

"Yup!" I chirped excitedly, "And it's absolutely perfect! Not too sweet or sour but just right!"

Len only blinked and tilted his head slightly in an adorable way, "Oh?" He then smiled at me, "That's great for you, Rinny."

 _'Rinny'._ Oh, how I hate that nickname. Though, I only like it when it comes out of Len's mouth so I only allow him to call me that as long as I get call him _'Lenny'_. Strangely enough, he wouldn't let others call me 'Rinny' either or let them call him 'Lenny'. It was kind of a special thing between us, I guess?

The blond that I was currently speaking about then proceeded to ruffle my hair and I only pout as I turn my head to look at him directly.

I raised a finger at him accusingly, "Don't forget, I'm older than you!"

"Only by a few minutes." He rolled his eyes playfully.

I stuck my tongue out at him – which led to a few chuckles from him – before diverting my attention back to my perfect orange and suddenly, as I was tasting the delicious perfection, my nice side seemed to magically pop a question for him.

"Hey, do you wanna try my orange?" I offered and for a while, he seemed to stare at me with shock, "What? Are you willing to refuse my kind offer or something?"

Len only shook his head in defence, "N-no! It's just, you don't usually... You know? Share your oranges. So seeing you offer me an orange that's nonetheless perfect by your standards is a bit… Er… Unexpected."

Folding my arms, I glared at him, "Wha? I can be generous, too! And because you seem to be complaining, I'll just presume you don't-"

"Ah! Wait!" He blurted helplessly, "I do want it!"

I raised my eyebrows at him and he fidgets with his yellow tie of his signature sailor fuku outfit. I fought the urge to outright laugh at his facial expression which posed as a childish pout as he looked down, blushing, cheeks puffed up. He looked like such a little kid who was resisting the urge to get his favourite thing. Giggling teasingly, I patted the seat next to me, and almost like a dog he immediately complied.

"Good boy!" I smiled and patted his head affectionately.

At this, he seemed to brighten and I could see a tiny smile on his face as well as a faint tinge of what seemed to be… Red? Ignoring that, I went ahead to grab an orange piece off of the skin and placed it midair in front of Len.

"Now say 'ah'!" I demanded.

For a moment, I could see a crimson colour his cheeks but as soon as I blinked, it was gone. Huh? Must be my imagination. Again, I tried hard to resist the bubble in my throat as I watch Len seemingly fought with himself over this. He was clearly debating whether to risk his manly pride.

The blond then frowned while biting his lower lip and turns away, eyeing me from the corner of his eyes, "…But I can eat it myself…"

I glared at him sharply, "Aw c'mon, Len! Just let me feed you! We always did this when we were younger!"

He turns to me again and open his mouth to protest, but before he could close it, I had pushed the fruit into his mouth and then taking my hand back when he closed his lips in surprise.

Len only stared wide-eyed as if processing what had just happened and this time, the faint blush stayed on his cheeks. I seriously don't get this guy even though I'm this close to him. I mean, this is pretty normal, right? Feeding him oranges is definitely normal…

…Rin, you are one empty-headed dummy who doesn't even understand the laws of adolescence. To feed someone personally, much less a boy who is also the same age as you and very good boyfriend material, at the ripe age of fourteen when puberty begins is definitely not normal even if you do see the other as a sibling.

I shook my head, ignoring my conscience. A bit too late to start fretting because of that.

"There." Fiddling with the orange to get another piece, I grinned at him, "Not so hard, is it?"

Slowly, he averted his gaze – because it is kinda awkward to be hand-fed by a girl even though you've been close to them or if you think they're like an alien (because they probably look more like a guy if anything) since they're still a girl nonetheless – and munched on the orange while hesitantly nodding. Soon enough, his eyes brightened and a look of amazement and shock, as well as bliss, presented itself on his face.

"What the-?" He exclaimed, "This taste… This tangy sweet and yet a bit sour juicy taste… It tastes so good!"

Sparkles surrounded him as he watched me with an innocent glimmering expression of wonder and awe. It was so adorably naive. I find this trait of him so cute since usually, he acts calm and mature. Though he's really childlike even to others – like way too childlike to the point he's like almost gullible sometimes despite me being the troublemaker and all. I always felt special when he would only show his immature side to me.

Not able to take my eyes off his adorableness and his ultimate puppy dog eyes, I only ended up smiling at his pure antics while raising my nose in the air with the feeling of pride overwhelming me, "Told ya! It's perfect, no?" I then raised another orange piece, "Want another one?"

Immediately he opens his mouth and I swear I can see dog ears and a tail on him flapping vigorously. Chuckling, I fed him the orange segment and he melted into bliss.

"Rin, this is too good!" He says in satisfaction.

"Better than bananas?" I smirked, challenging him while plopping an orange piece for myself. Knowing Len and his faithfulness to bananas, he's sure to defend the yellow fruit.

Instantly, Len straightens up and waves his hands about, "No! Bananas are and always will be better!"

Rolling my eyes, I went back to pluck another piece, "Suit yourself." I didn't really feel like arguing against him and his love for such fruits. He's really faithful to those plants - he'd probably choose them over a girl anytime. Honestly, it's no surprise how he ended up with – _cough_ – suggestive – _cough_ – fantasies considering he's also a shota.

Now here I am wondering how on earth a grown man like Kaito only sings about rainbows and unicorns when Len's only fourteen and he's already singing songs like 'Spice' and 'Gigantic OTN' – anyone who's under the age consent, do not, I repeat, search those up.

I will not be responsible for your scarring and changing your whole view on Len here. If you have already suffered – or maybe um, benefited? – then there's really nothing to say…

Erm, anyway. I held up another orange to Len who, again, opened his mouth almost immediately and I rolled my eyes once again. His faithfulness my apples. (Sorry, trying to keep this kid friendly ahaha. If I wasn't, I would be swearing all kinds of colourful words right now that could make a sailor blush… Well, if they aren't drunk.)

The rest of the time was spent with me feeding both me and Len (please do not take it the other way, keep a clean mind my friends) the remains of the soon-to-be-gone perfect art of an orange.

Hm, now that I think about it… What is perfection? Usually, it's like an ideal thing, right? But honestly, isn't the idea of perfection well… Kind of… I don't know, strange? I mean, one can find something like spring onions perfect (I'm sorry Miku not) but to another, it could mean the complete opposite thing – like how I find them disgusting…

What really is perfection? What is the embodiment of perfection? It's kinda like how society gets you to think that these stick like or chubby models are the perfect body size or something. If so, then is that certain body size really perfect? Does perfect only apply to one thing?

 _Am I_ perfect?

I mean, thinking about it, I have quite a lot of flaws really.

I'm completely flat in the chest area unlike Luka or Meiko who have _HUGE_ watermelons, heck even Miku has reasonable size ones! Both Meiko and Luka are beautiful and give off the air of an adult and Miku's super pretty and is a social butterfly while I am left here as the tomboyish and slightly crazy one. I'm super duper small standing at the height of 152cm, the smallest in this household out of the six with Kaito being the tallest – seriously, he's too tall and could at least you know, be charitable and offer me some. Even Len is way taller than me by four centimetres, it's unfair!

Somehow, I was too caught in my thoughts to realise that I had stopped feeding Len. With my hands and orange on my lap, I gazed into the air as I contemplated on the meaning of perfection.

Seeing my distant and suddenly quiet self, Len became worried and shook me quickly, effectively pulling me back to reality from my thoughts.

"Rin? Are you alright?" He asked a serious expression gracing his features and I turned my head to the left where he was sitting to look at Len.

He has really pretty electrifying blue eyes while mine is a bit dull in comparison. Even though we have the same face and complexion, his skin seems to glow and his face is a lot more attractive.

Noticing that he was worried, I instantly replied back to his question, "I'm fine." I said with a bit of a smile to make it convincing, "I was just… Thinking."

Len only looked at me hesitantly, "…Sure." I could still hear the subtle doubt in his voice and I reflected how lucky I was to have someone like him. I really am…

He then grabs the empty orange peel off my hands – which I had not realised was already finished – and goes off into the kitchen to throw it away before I could argue back. I gave him a shout of thanks to which he acknowledges with a wave.

Soon, I started to space out, returning back to that conversation I was having in my head.

Perfection… What's a perfect person like?

Hmm, someone like… Miku or the others… Practically every girl but me. I mean, I'm not smart, pretty, nor do I have a feminine personality. I don't have the perfect body type like the others. My voice in comparison to others is high and squeaky and I'm really selfish and not so… Mature most of the time. I like to play pranks on people, too. I'm not as sociable as the others since I preferred to choose friends who'd accept me for who I am.

On the other hand, Len's awesome. He can play any instrument, his voice is heavenly, he's amazingly popular, smart, athletic and good-looking to boot. He's always calm and prefers to choose intellect before violence unlike me who's always rash. Though Len often does become childish but that only adds to his charm. He's kind and accepting as well. Me? I'm literally the complete opposite… I'm such a boring and annoying person, too , I bet.

Hearing footsteps entering the living room again, I snapped out of my train of thinking while recognising the footsteps as Len who was re-entering again. I can tell he was munching on the last of his banana which he could've eaten during my… Thought process.

"Can I ask you something, Len?" I questioned after moments of silence while I watched him nearing towards me and seating back down next to me again.

"Shoot." He replied which sounded a bit muffled due to the banana he was still chewing on. He gulped down the fruit and I eyed him carefully.

"What do you think is considered as 'perfection'?"

Len stayed silent for a while – perhaps a bit surprised at such a sudden question – as he tucked his chin towards his chest and folded his arms. He seemed really deep in thought about this question.

"Hm." He hummed for a bit before speaking, "Well, it depends entirely on the person and what kind of 'perfection' you're talking about. For example, accuracy, scoring, method, tastes, etc. A person can think something is perfect when another can think otherwise. I'm not sure really, maybe if it meets their ideals, I guess."

I nodded, "Then… How about you yourself? What do you think is a perfect person or fruit or something?"

Len eyed me suspiciously a bit but answered nonetheless when I kept my eyes straight forwards, away from him so I couldn't really see his next set of expressions.

"For a person," he started, "someone kind and selfless is perfect for me. It'd be great if they had the same interests as me, as well. As for fruits, obviously bananas are perfect for me and I guess it's perfect if you had a hundred percent on a test. Why do you ask?"

Ah, I'm definitely not kind or selfless and… Well… Do we have similar interests? But I doubt he finds someone as me perfect.

"No reason." Was my answer as I only glanced at the wall that was conveniently placed in front of me.

"How about you then?" Len asked curiously, "What do you consider as 'perfect'?"

Hmm… What exactly did I find perfect?

Shrugging my shoulders, I softly spoke, "Sweet but not too sour oranges, yummy salty food, amazing story plots without any grammatical errors and also full test scores. As for people… Someone who's extremely talented with a kind personality, maybe pretty or handsome in appearance and naturally liked…"

I trailed off. Okay, maybe it was too long but seriously, the whole answer was just me rambling.

"That's interesting," Len replied shortly a bit dull but trying to relay the conversation on.

"Yes, Lenny." I pouted, "It indeed is."

Len only laughed and ruffled my hair again playfully. This went on for a few more minutes when we fell back into silence and soon, he retracted back his hand as he made himself comfortable on the sofa next to me. He laid his head on my shoulder and I stiffened a bit, wondering if I should ask the question that was spinning in my mind.

Plucking up my courage, I decided to just go for it.

Why the heck not?

"Then… Am I perfect?"

Upon hearing this question, Len froze, probably from such a depressing question, and shifted slightly on my shoulder, "Why do you ask?"

I gazed into the far distance, "Just… Wondering. I mean, I'm not… I'm not pretty like Miku or mature like Luka or beautiful like Meiko. I'm completely flat, I'm hopeless at a lot of things and my only good points are that I like sports and I can at least sing decently. I'm nothing but selfish and demanding and I probably annoy the life out of everyone…"

Len looks as if he was about to interrupt but I continue on, my heart beating faster as a painful feeling rose in my chest, "I'm stupid, I can't do any proper household chores and I'm super lazy that I'm not able to do things. Even though I'm a girl, I don't have the feminine qualities one should have like Miku. My hair is choppy and short, unlike Miku's or Luka's long hair or Meiko's perfect bob cut. My voice is too high and squeaky. I'm also really short and there's… I just find nothing perfect or redeeming about me…"

A long silence followed after that but I didn't care. I mean, I couldn't just hold it in and it made me feel better saying it all out loud.

"Then… How about me?" Len asked in a barely audible voice, "Am I perfect?"

Surprised a bit, there was no hesitation in my answer, "Of course you are, Len! You're good-looking with such a cute face, you're always cool, calm and collected – though you have an innocent child-like side but that just makes you cuter, you have amazing blond hair, a cute little ponytail that usually doesn't look nice on men but you always pull it off – actually, you can pull anything off while making it look good – and sparkling blue eyes that traps people's gazes, you have a soothing and godly voice, and you're really talented! You're smart, athletic and gifted at creative stuff! You can also sing extremely super well and you're able to hit both low and high notes that are inhumanely possible.

"You're always kind to everyone and rarely get angry, too! Not only that, but you can cook so good and you're always organised! You can play a lot of instruments and everyone always relies on you which also makes you popular!"

I said and as soon as I finished, I panted as I breathed deeply for air. There was a lot more things I had wanted to say like "you protect me from harm" and "you care about others more than yourself" but for now, that much was satisfying enough for me to say. I glanced at Len who only held a serious gaze that made me feel all tingly inside.

"W-what is it?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"Do you really think of me like that, Rin?" He inquired and I couldn't help but feel the shivers when he said that. A bit confused, I nodded and he only took a deep breath, closed his eyes and opened his mouth with me still not able to register what's happening.

"Then let me tell you, Rin," he sighed, "To me, you are perfect, you may not have to air of maturity like Meiko, be pretty like Miku or have a chest like Luka but to me, you are beyond beautiful. I don't care if you're flat because I'm not interested in them and because I know you're perfect in every way, shape or form. You're actually good at a lot of things but you don't heed them. You can draw amazingly, write really good stories be it funny or not, you can sing and play a lot of instruments like me, you can play a lot of sports and don't mind being dirty unlike quite a lot of girls from our school and you don't care what others think either. Yes, you're demanding and selfish but honestly, who isn't?"

At this point, I looked at him knowingly and he ignored this.

"But you care about others and what they think, you're kind and generous with a great sense of humour and you never fail to cheer someone up when they're down. When someone's in need of help, you never ignore them either. You're energetic and usually cheerful and mischievous. Your smiles are like an angel's and you always stay loyal to your friends. That little bow that bobs up and down on the top of your head while you laugh is like looking at a picture. Your hair is beautiful and fine the way it is because it suits you a lot, and your voice to me is like a goddess like how you think of mine. The way you always seem to love playing with children like Yuki, the fact that you love to eat oranges in a strange way by peeling only half first and there's a lot more I can say. Rin, you are perfect in every way, you just don't see it."

I blinked a bit dazed from the fact he just said that much about me… But… I'm not that perfect like how he imagines me to be, am I?

"I… I don't believe you…" I whispered.

Yes, I know I'm being annoying and all by saying this but I honestly can't see that. I just… Don't. I can only see what's bad about me and maybe because I'm just nitpicking, but I really can't…

He opens his eyes and looks at me, a fire of certainty present in those pools of oceanic blue.

"Then I won't believe what you said about me." He defies me and I could only say nothing. I want him to believe he is but I couldn't believe what he said about me. Len then sighs and looks away, "Besides… I'm not as perfect as you think, either."

Hearing him say that, I gaped at him in shock as words stumble out of my mouth.

"H-how? You are perfect!"

Len only smiles at me half-heartedly, "Because… I… I love someone who knows that but… Doesn't truly love me the way I love them… Besides, it makes me distraught and selfish, right? Pining for someone who doesn't even love you, let alone believe your words."

I froze and blinked. He loves someone? But that person doesn't love him or believe his words?

Who on earth could not love someone as adorable and kind like Len? No one in their right mind would refuse such a privilege to be loved by him. To turn him down is like denying you're alive! Hmm… Maybe I'm just exaggerating here... I swear I will chase this girl or boy down and hunt her/him if she rejects my Len!

"W-who is this person?" I questioned and when he didn't seem to answer, I pressed further, "Is it a boy?"

Flailing a bit, he hurriedly waves the idea away, "N-no! Of course not! It's a girl, Rinny! A girl, okay?"

I cast him a suspicious look all the while counting the names that appeared first in my head, "Is it Gumi?"

Len shook his head, "She's nice and all, but she's like a best friend."

"Maika?"

He shook his head again.

"Kokone? Aoki? Clara? Lola?"

He makes a strangled sound and I took that as a sign of 'no'.

"Then… Miku?"

"No, Miku's like an older sister to both of us, remember?"

"But it doesn't have to apply to both of us…" I argued and he only glared at me.

"Yes, it does because I said so." He snapped and I felt myself sweat a bit there. He gets a bit… Snappy when he gets annoyed.

Who else could it be? I mean, there's so many girls but only some were ever really close to him. Does he even like someone who isn't close to him? Or maybe he and she are close in secret but I just don't know… But then again, he always comes to me first and tells me everything – oh, but he only thought of telling me he likes someone only now when I never even knew or suspected the slightest hint.

At the thought of that, my heart hurt slightly and especially how envious I seemed to be of the mysterious 'girl'. Huh, funny really… I'm pretty sure this feeling counts as me being in love with Len.

Okay, okay, to tell the truth… I've always looked at Len in a romantic way. Sure, we were best friends and all but I couldn't help it. When you just spend your whole life with someone, it's bound to happen.

It started as a crush, which I mistook for just admiration and then somehow… It's gotten kinda serious… I've been doing a great job deceiving myself and fooling everyone so they didn't know about it. I'm afraid of ruining my relationship with him – which shows just how much of a coward I am – and things like that…

"Really, you are one oblivious girl, Rinny…" Len teased a bit with a hint of irritation as he pinches my cheeks while diverting my attention from my thoughts, "No wonder you couldn't even see yourself as perfect."

"Hey!" I pouted, "How am I supposed to know who you like? I'm not you, am I? I can't read your mind either! Just tell me who you like already!"

He only chuckled a bit and then that expression appears on his face. You know, like that _'expression'_ , the kind that shuts you up and makes your heart beat faster and makes you nervous even though all they're ever really doing was just looking at you. When they're staring straight into your soul. I gulped a bit at this since… He rarely shows this side – a bit aggressive.

Cupping both of my cheeks, he looks into my eyes. I couldn't help but trap myself in those beautiful, shiny azure orbs that shows you a whole different view of the world reflected in them – yes, I know it's cheesy and the Rin Kagamine is not usually this cheesy, but this is a romance fiction, right?

Literally, he's staring into my soul.

I'm pretty much afraid that he could see almost right through me and the thoughts racing in my head and the flaws that I have. I just hope he maybe wouldn't point it out-

"I like you, Rin."

Oh? That was it? Well, that-

Wait… What…?

"Um…" I stammered as Len stares at me and for real this time, I could see his face turning a bright shade of red as my face I'm pretty sure looked like now, "I'm sorry but did I hear right? I thought you just said-"

"Gah, Rin!" Len groaned while looking away and I see his cheeks flaring with embarrassment, "Can't you just take the hint and make it any less embarrassing for me?"

I blinked, "Uh-"

"Yes, you heard right!" He interrupted exasperatedly, leaning his forehead towards mine before they eventually touch, our noses close together and I could feel his breath on my lips.

Kinda awkward since you know… It's not really nice for someone to um… Breathe on your face and you're just utterly unsure of what the heck's happening. Hmm, though, on the contrary… If someone _as hot as Len_ is breathing on your face, it's kinda n- Okay. I'll stop there.

"I'll say it again as many times as you want; I like you- no, I love you, Rin. I've always loved you." He gently spoke with passion lacing his every word as he closes his eyes, my heart picking up speed like it was running a marathon screaming, _'Oh no, it's the horde of fangirls!'_

I end up staring, however, losing myself in his eyes before and finding myself wanting to see more of those clear blue jewels. And then he lets go of me and leans back to his original sitting position which left me disappointed for some reason. I really wanted to stay like that...

He begins to apologize while looking away desperately, "Sorry… I-I know it was wrong of me and I did that on impul-"

Before he could finish his own sentence, I had cupped his face in my hands and pulled him towards me – or rather his face towards my own. Soon enough, our lips locked and I glance at Len's wide eyes before they fluttered closed as did mine. I could feel his arms wrap itself around my waist, but right now, I couldn't think about anything other than, _'Dude… Me and Len… Are kissing!'_ and the other being the taste of his lips…

The exotic taste of bananas reached my tongue and I could taste a faint trail of citrusy orange. The taste of perfection. But most importantly… His lips are very soft and sweet, the taste more perfect than the orange I've ever eaten.

 _'I could get used to this,'_ I thought in delight.

A minute later we parted and looked into each other's eyes. It was a short simple, but passionate enough kiss. Normally, I'd gag straight there and then but right now, I could care less if this moment was as sappy… Well, actually, maybe I would but that's beside the point.

And of course, Len is the first to break out of the trance, "D-does that mean…?" He blushes, his face lighting up with hope and I find it utterly adorable. He's so cute, it's funny considering his usual quiet mood.

"Yes, you idiot!" I laughed while flicking him in the forehead earning a childish glare from him, "Besides, I've always liked you, too since a long time ago. I love you too, Len." I kiss his cheek which made him flustered.

"And you're welcome that I finished the job for you to steal my second kiss," I smirked while winking mischievously and Len gives me a look of horror. Aw man, the look on his face was so priceless.

"Wait? What? The first kiss is from who?" He asked – no, it almost sounded like a shriek – hesitantly and again, I laugh at him. Honestly, he was way too adorable. He was clearly trying not to show that he was jealous at this person but seriously, he's failing.

"You, you dummy." I scolded him despite my initial laughter, "You don't remember? You kissed me in the night when I was sleeping one time when we were five years old!"

Len's face burned up like flaming ketchup ( a weird comparison I know, but it sounded cool), "Huh? Wait, you were awake?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't?" I scoffed, "Also, you're the first time to have ever called me perfect." I smiled at him, "You're way too sweet. Actually, never mind, you're perfect for me."

The blond raised an eyebrow, "Even more than the orange we just ate?"

"Way, way, way more."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Even if we're not perfect to ourselves, there's always someone out there who views all your imperfections and perfections indeed as perfection. Funny how I never realised that I mean I literally view Len as perfect and he saw me as perfect, but we never saw ourselves that way.

I guess it takes two to truly believe you are perfect as you are.

* * *

 **The Aftermath**

 **Normal POV**

"So, Len…" Rin asked with a weird glint in her eye, "Now that you've stolen nearly all my firsts, like the kiss, first boy I ever met, calling me perfect and so much more, when are you gonna steal that?"

"Steal…?" Len was confused, utterly and hopelessly confused.

The girl only sighed while flicking her white bow that laid on top of her head, "Never mind. You're too innocent for these things."

There and then she gave him a quick peck on the lips again and Len nearly fainted. It would still take time for even him to get used to it.

No, wait… Something seems wrong…

"Hey, Len…" The girl started cautiously to which the said boy only answered with a small 'hn?', "Um… I've initiated the kiss two times now… You've only done it once when were younger so you give me one by yourself now!"

"What? Now?" Len questioned as his eyes became big as saucers. When Rin nodded, he gulped and his cheeks blushed with a faint shade of a strawberry red, "O-okay…"

 _'Might as well get this over and done with.'_

Grabbing her by the shoulders and tilting her chin with his fingers, he gently leaned down with both hearts racing… This was… Quite intimate, too intimate for the two. Soon, their lips met and everything washed away and left only them in their tiny little world. The kiss was passionate and simple, after all, they were far too… Erm… Young to take the kiss to another level. But still, they both hungered for more. Len tilted his head to get a more different angle and trying different things and eventually, he licks the bottom of her lips asking for permission to which Rin obliged to by opening her mouth, a new experience for both.

Yet they were still pre-occupied in their little world that they didn't hear the doors in the house opening.

 _'Plop.'_

Two pairs of cerulean blue eyes popped open in surprise.

The two blonds broke apart and looked towards where the sound had come from only to see… Kaito, Meiko and Miku staring at them as if they had seen a deer caught in the headlights and a bag lying on the floor next to Kaito.

"U-u-uh…!" Len tried to explain but words could not form in his mouth.

A woman with long pink hair appeared from the kitchen, passing them with a bowl of tuna but not before leaving a quick remark.

"As much as I am happy for you two, please keep your public displays of affection in your bedrooms, thank you." Luka told the two, "And use protection when you do plan to take it to the final level."

She then walked away towards the hallway, leaving the two blonds mouth gaping and joining their friends.

Everything fell silent with Kaito as still as a statue, Meiko cupping a hand around her mouth and Miku who's jaw dropped open and a look of disbelief on her face.

Different kind of thoughts raced around Len's head, worried that even if Luka accepted, the others may not.

 _'Oh no, please, please, please don't take me away from Rin.'_

He glanced at Rin who only gazed back with a look that tried to reassure him that nothing's wrong and everything would turn out fine while grabbing hold of his right hand and squeezing it.

Determined, Len wanted to explain it to them, "You see-"

He was then stopped from even getting straight to the point when Miku quickly broke out of her trance and started to squeal and fangirl, "Oh. Em. Gee. Ahhhh! Rin and Len are together! Omg! _Ughyaaaah_! I've been shipping you two, like what, for years! You two are so adorable I could hug you two to death! You don't know how much I cry every time I watch your tragic songs! I can't wait for your wedding! You're gonna be such a perfect couple and you're gonna have such perfect blond babies and oh gosh! And now it's canon! _HAH!_ TAKE _THAT_ YOU OTHER SHIPS! THIS RINLEN CANON IS GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!"

Len only stared with confusion but Rin only smiled at the older girl's actions, _'Typical Miku.'_

Kaito sweatdropped at this, "Miku… Um… Calm down…"

"No! NO!" The tealette screeched, "I SHALL NOT CALM DOWN WHEN A MOMENT LIKE THIS IS HAPPENING BEFORE MY VERY EYES! I must, must, _must_ do something to commemorate and preserve this!"

Leaving the flustered Kagamines and Kaito attempting to calm Miku in the middle of her fangirling, Meiko only sighed, "I'm getting sake."

* * *

 **Okay, I'm not even sure what the hell I just wrote but I guess I wrote this on a whim. This ended... very fluffy like I did intend to but in a different way...**

 **And as you can tell, Miku is slightly based off my reaction if I found out that Rin and Len would be officially canon but we all know that ain't happening. Never would a vocaloid ship end up canon.**

 **Other stories might be put on hiatus... (Rewriting the new chapters.) I'm writing too many oneshots lately. Maybe I should just make a collection of them or something?**


End file.
